


Resurgimiento

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obligation, Soft Bane, Sons, Twins, maybe two shot, unfair treatments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Más allá de lo que el joven detective y recién descubierto Omega pueda decir, es un trato que no puede, no debe, rechazar y le llevara a un lugar más lejano de lo que imagino jamás.





	Resurgimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una de mis primeras ideas que tuve al entrar al Fandom y a esta ship, sin embargo, al parecer fue enterrada sobre otras múltiples ideas y la olvide por completo, ahora la encuentro nuevamente y decido publicarla luego un par de arreglos personales que me gusta agregar a mis historias, sin más, espero les guste.

La pregunta está puesta sobre la mesa, John muerde su labio inferior en la frustración y asiente con rapidez, como si de esa manera pudiera evadir el hecho de que ha aceptado, aunque su moral se interpone sabe que ha hecho lo correcto y los niños con lágrimas en sus ojos gritan su nombre, con un suspiro se va con Miranda o como quiera que se llame, los hombres gruñen al verle pasar, esta a punto del comienzo de su calor y su olor está cambiando, no lo suficiente para enloquecer a los alfas y betas pero puede notarse entre una multitud, como la que hay ahora, un ejército bajo tierra a la espera de una espía en la superficie.

"Creíamos en usted, ellos creen en ti y, usted... Monstruo ¡Se atreve a poner a los niños en riesgo!" Grita el policía con enojado al recordar el dolor en la mirada de los niños huérfanos en la construcción, muchos forzados por su situación o en contra de su voluntad "Ellos no son mano de obra barata a la cual explotar, son pequeños a los que hay que proteger y cuidar su inocencia, no dejar que lo puro muera ¿Que planea hacer?" Algo en su tono iracundo muestra su preocupación y amor hacia los niños de las calles de Gotham, Barsad ve algo especial en este chico.

"Como lo sabrá, detective, ahora usted está en mi poder y no tengo porqué darle cuenta de mis asuntos. Pero tú, eres una parte crucial ahora y como sabrás, perteneces a alguien" Una enorme sonrisa maliciosa cruza su rostro al decirlo y hace una seña a Barsad "Lleva al señor Blake a su nuevo lugar de estancia, que este cómodo y familiarizado hasta que llegue Bane" Ordena antes de irse, se nota que odia el desagradable olor y si una beta, que tiene los sentidos menos desarrollados puede notarlo, así que no imagina el sufrimiento del Omega. 

"¿Por qué ese chico? Además él no lo hará, nunca podría" Pregunta Barsad al verla en la salida, la líder se queda en silencio y no responde, tan solo se marcha alegando que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, que solo transmita el mensaje "Bien" Responde con resignación y extrañeza al recordar la simpleza del joven policía sentado con resignación en la habitación de Bane, no parece alguien importante o relevante para su misión.

Ella no lo dice pero son celos, Bruce se ha terminado enamorando del Omega al que ha ayudado, Blake fingía ser un beta hasta hace un tiempo cuando fue convencido por el millonario, que no tenía nada de malo ni lo hacía más débil y pudo aceptarse como era, con la ayuda de sus compañeros policías que le brindaron su apoyo y cuando Wayne había hecho esta declaración, y se había disculpado con ella antes de despedirla, sin duda, ansioso por encontrarse con el Omega, sin embargo, ella había podido llegar a él antes y 'convencerle' de cooperar, Bruce como otro cientos de Alfas no aceptarían a un Omega reclamado, mucho menos a uno roto. Talía se encoge de hombros y sonríe, ahora solo queda esperar a que Bane cumpla sus órdenes. Luego de romperle psicológicamente, de que destrozara su mente y su cuerpo, podría ordenarle fácilmente que quebrara su cuello.

* * *

El olor es repugnante, su agudo olfato se ha intensificado por su celo y con cada vez que se incorpora más en las alcantarillas se vuelve más fuerte, el hombre que le lleva es joven y de expresión apacible, ambos van en silencio. La habitación a la que es escoltado es fría y no existe una ventana, sólo una pequeña puerta que puede conducir a un baño o un armario, él no está seguro, pero el olor, es algo que nunca había podido apreciar y revuelve sus sentidos, es un almizcle tan extraño, a pesar de su frecuente convivencia con Alfas jamás se había sentido así al oler una fragancia como esa. El misterioso hombre le entrega algo y le ordena beberlo, lo hace fascinado por su entorno. 

A pesar de su situación, solo es empujado en la habitación y encerrado, una cama emana una fuerte esencia alfa ligada a algo más, un olor medicinal y extraño, que pica en su nariz al olerlo pero no le molesta. Según lo informado, estaba aquí para ser marcado por un Alfa, solo querían que hiciera eso y ahora con su cuerpo casi en calor, le es imposible pensar en otra cosa y se acuesta en la cama para frotarse contra las sábanas, no sabe qué es eso que le obligaron a tomar pero esta causando estragos en su cuerpo y se siente relajante poder hundir su rostro en la fragancia de la almohada. Remueve toda su ropa para prepararse mentalmente para la situación, suspirando en un intento por regalarse, no es como si tuviera elección realmente.

Era un acelerador para promover la fertilidad, con facilidad podría quedar en cinta y la idea le horrorizaba, pero lo hacía por los niños ¿Valía la pena realmente? Iba a dejar que alguien le violara para salvar a aquellos niños del orfanato, un suspiro sale de su boca, conociendo de antemano que volvería a tomar la misma elección, porque de todas formas terminaría amando a ese niño y sin conocerlo o estar allí, ya lo hacía.

* * *

Bane llega luego de un largo día de preparaciones para la importante fecha, en tan solo 3 meses se daría el ajusticiamiento de la ciudad y tenían que darse prisa para estar a tiempo para la fecha límite. Barsad le espera fuera de la entrada a las habitaciones del alcantarillado y mira con extrañeza a su compañero, un poco de su ceño fruncido es notado pero antes de que pueda preguntar, el mercenario más pequeño habla "Nuestra hermana ha decidido dejarte una tarea que según es primordial, un joven detective" Informa con seriedad mientras sigue a Bane, quien camina hacia su habitación.

"¿Y qué del detective? Tendré que hacerle una visita entonces" Dice, el enganche metálico de cada una de sus respiraciones se escucha con cada paso que da pero de repente, se detiene y olfatea en voz alta el aroma "¿Talia quiere esto?" Cuestiona con un tono frío, el francotirador conoce la razón.

"Si, ella preciso que fueras tú. Dijo que el Omega vino por propia voluntad, no va a ser como piensas" Responde con tranquilidad pero su celo fruncido no desaparece, sospecha que le está ocultando algo pero prefiere no indagar, supone que será dicho a su tiempo "Como notarás está en tus aposentos, Talía considero que sería mejor ahora que está en estado de celo inducido, luego vendrá el verdadero calor y será más difícil que decida por sí mismo" explica antes de marcharse.

Dando un paso hacia delante, abre la puerta para encontrarse con un hermoso chico envuelto entre sus sábanas y la dulce mirada nublada en los ojos oscuros, se centra en él, el cuerpo tiembla cuando olfatea el entorno y a plena vista es muy joven, tímidamente se quita las mantas mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, y ve a su máscara con curiosidad, por primera vez, no logra encontrar terror en una primera impresión hacia su persona. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunta cerrando la puerta, sin querer acercarse demasiado mientras retira su pesado abrigo.

"Soy el detective John Blake" Contesta con la voz cargada de lujuria y su cuerpo con espasmos de calor "¿Tú serás mi... Compañero de calor?" Cuestiona aunque parece más una afirmación por su tono, Bane asiente y sus hombros se tensan cuando acerca su mano.

El joven está nervioso, no piensa hacerlo, no se convertirá en uno de ellos y sin más, va hacia el baño y en verdad, John le observa con curiosidad, sus músculos están tensados y no parece cómodo con la situación, es un alfa verdaderamente extraño. Se lava las manos y vuelve para apagar las luces y ver al joven tirado en la cama desde la oscuridad, se acuesta y tira de las mantas, sin preocuparse del chico a su lado.

"¿No piensas hacer nada?" Pregunta el Omega con impaciencia al ver el desdén del Alfa, se siente incluso insultado aunque parece llamar su atención por fin "Si tú no me marcas, ellos, los niños morirán" Bane entiende la razón, está siendo obligado y con muchas más razones no lo hará "Por favor, es mi primer celo en casi 10 años. Te lo suplico, follame" pide arrastrándose hasta estar encima del cuerpo músculo y sentir la erección chocar contra su trasero, así que empieza a frotarla con sutiles movimientos de sus caderas y un gemido sale de él antes de escuchar un gruñido molesto y ser lanzado hacia un lado en la cama.

"No" El criminal se da la vuelta y le mira, hay enojo en su fría mirada pero ve la súplica en la expresión del joven omega y suspira, Blake se hace hacia atrás cuando se acerca pero luego vuelve y se acuesta en la cama, abriendo sus brazos, como si le diera la bienvenida y se siente extraño, como si en verdad hubiera una conexión entre ellos y no fuera solo una obligación "Está bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo" Se sienta y el joven hace lo mismo.

"No me has violado ¿Por qué?" Es lo primero que se atreve a preguntar, el ceño del Alfa se frunce y suspira "Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, nunca he compartido mi celo con nadie y esta será mi primera experiencia, no me imaginé que sería así pero al menos no me estás forzando" susurra y sube su mirada que se centra en la máscara.

"Nunca lo haría, me parece una infamia" Dice con enojo al notar que el policía piensa que sería posible de hacerlo, nunca podría siquiera imaginarse el poder llegar a hacer eso y menos al ver esa sonrisa de alivio en el bello rostro, acerca su mano y acaricia el mentón al levantarlo, su sonrisa se amplia y su cuerpo se estremece, está causando estragos y se está empezando a notar "No tendrías porque hacerlo" habla con seguridad antes de soltarlo.

"Entonces tómame, te lo estoy ofreciendo... Hazme el amor" Murmura acercándose y recostándose del amplio pecho antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello con el frío metal en su cabeza y oler la fragancia alfa que emana "Solo necesito eso, conque lo hagas una vez es suficiente" las caricias del Omega sobre su pecho son tranquilizantes, y aunque se siente extraño, a la vez es como si fuera correcto.

"Bien" Murmura el Alfa empujando al chico hacia abajo y tomando tiempo, para darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse, primero retira su armadura dejando al descubierto su amplió y musculoso pecho, una mano se posa en sus pectorales y empieza a acariciar, hay una mirada de excitación en el pajarito, es el tipo de miradas que no son dirigidas hacia él. No es hasta que desabotona su pantalón y mira hacia el chico que nota, el cuerpo pequeño al borde de un orgasmo solo por la vista de su cuerpo.

Ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios, solo puede lamerlos y tragar con fuerza, tiene todo el tiempo de su celo para ser tomado por ese gran y monstruoso pene, percibe su cuerpo cerca de la liberación con solo sentirlo, está tan sensible que puede recibir su orgasmo con solo un estímulo más.

El omega se retuerce bajo su peso cuando lo inmoviliza, hay algo particularmente excitante en la forma como lucha por mantener algo de su control, entrando un dedo puede darse cuenta de lo dilatado que se encuentra su ano y sin pensarlo, toma el lubricante que se desliza en los muslos del más pequeño para lubricarse a sí mismo. Robín suspira de alivió cuando la punta caliente esta presionando en su entrada y logra entrar sin ningún esfuerzo, siente como cada pulgada del grueso miembro se desliza dentro y viniéndose al instante con sola un ligero empuje del pene en sus entrañas, dejando ver lo necesitado que se encontraba.

Aun así, Bane dio su primera embestida, enterrándose en el apretado calor de John y maldice en voz baja, por una vez en su vida se siente completo y se encuentra en una nube, rápidamente el libido del omega se hace presente, su pene vuelve a hincharse y se sujeta a sus hombros, en una posición tan comprometedora que se podría decir que eran amantes. Un gemido de placer escapa de sus labios mientras se sostiene y araña su espalda, su pene es frotado entre ambos estómagos y sollozos se le escapan con cada embestida que funde sus nervios, esto es lo que solo un alfa puede hacer, nunca antes había experimentado tal placer con nadie y su cuerpo derritiéndose ante la fuerza con la que es follado.

El sonido obsceno de sus cuerpos chocando y las maldiciones vanas que escapan de los labios de su omega es suficiente para enloquecerlo, su cuerpo se siente más fuera de control de lo que ha estado nunca, tiene un culo muy obediente, toma toda su longitud sin esfuerzo y aprieta de manera tan agradable a su alrededor, la dulce expresión de éxtasis en el rostro joven es bastante complaciente y no puede dejar de disfrutar los sonidos que salen de su boca.

Bane acaricia las pecas en la espalda de John, quien ronronea gustoso a su toque y ríe cuando presiona los puntos de presión suave en su piel. Su máscara se presiona en su hombro, un suspiro que es deformado por la misma se hace presente, un ardiente deseo de hacerlo suyo con una mordida.

"No te preocupes, puedo darte una mano" Murmura el detective enterrando sus dientes en el hombro del alfa, un gemido sale de su boca al saborear la sangre que empapa su lengua "Si no puedes darme una, puedes llevar la mía" John solo sonríe al sujetarse de su cuello y tocar con su mano la mordedura fresca, cuando siente a Bane venir nuevamente y los ronroneos retumban en su pecho, arrullando a John.

* * *

John despierta abruptamente y mira a su alrededor, el recuerdo de aquel momento le sigue aun tiempo después del aisló de Gotham, ese hombre dejo una marca imborrable en su interior y suspira con anhelo al aire, mira a su lado y acaricia los mechones rubios de sus hijos, Behnam le mira por el rabillo del ojo, siempre siente como si sus pensamientos infantiles, frágiles y mirada audaz le dijeran algo, prefiere no pensarlo mucho y le acuna de nuevo hasta dormirlo, un gran bostezo sale de sus labios pero aun así no puede conciliar el sueño nuevamente, las últimas palabras que le dijo Bane siguen intactas en su memoria. Sacude este pensamiento de su cabeza, lo único que necesita saber es que la Liga no volverá a Gotham.

Bennett, es ahora quien le observa, su rostro se esta distorsionando en una mueca, sus mejillas enrojecen y las lagrimas se están acumulando en las esquinas de sus ojos verde grisáceo, le toma antes de que pueda despertar a su gemelo y busca con rapidez el biberón en su mesita de noche, esto de ser padre soltero y desempleado era más de lo que podía soportar, ha dormido menos que en sus días en la fuerza y bosteza nuevamente al darle de comer, al sacarle los gases ve su sonrisa de felicidad y como cierra sus ojitos despacio. Y en este momento lo que más le preocupa es que, a pesar del dinero que le dejo Bruce no puede pensar en algo más que el hecho de que esta fallando a la memoria de su amigo, quien le dejo aquella carta y la baticueva para que fuera el nuevo protector de Gotham, sin embargo, tenía una prioridad muy por delante de aquello.

Cierra los ojos con pesadez, una jaqueca venidera se asomaba y prefirió olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones, obligaciones y sueños no cumplidos, solo pensar en sus hijos y en él, un futuro incierto y un deseo ferviente de algo mejor para la arruinada ciudad que intenta levantarse una vez más de entre las cenizas.

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás en algo de consideración a la historia, podría darle un giro trayendo un nuevo capítulo y ampliando más lo que creo tiene un leve potencial, como podrán notar, uno de los gemelos tiene el nombre que decidió darle una de mis autoras preferidas del Fandom a Bane en un fic que esta en emisión ahora mismo. 
> 
> Adiós y gracias por leer.


End file.
